


@abochallenges - A/B/O Week Vol. 1

by grosskopf



Series: /betalovinghousehold [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grosskopf/pseuds/grosskopf
Summary: Sunday: alpha/betaMonday: safe scentThursday: babysittingWednesday: little spoon alphaTuesday: awkward flirtingFriday: playfightingSaturday: beta/betachapters are individually rated
Series: /betalovinghousehold [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048438
Kudos: 3
Collections: betaverse





	1. Day 01 - alpha/beta (E)

The alpha knew full well that dating a male beta is not exactly what their parents wanted from them. It's probably less disgraceful than dating a fellow alpha, yes, but still... less than ideal for all those gross traditionalists. They couldn't care less, actually. Knowing their parents would be even more offended if they knew which dick went into which hole.

"You know-" the alpha says, their voice low and out of breathe. "You know you don't need to be so careful."

"Hm," their boyfriend only nods, but doesn't move otherwise. Hands carefully moving up and down the alpha's stomach and waiting for their body to be ready after finally bottoming out. "You know I want you to be comfortable."

"And I want you to rail me."

"I will, just gimme a minute."

"I spent the whole morning prepping, you don't need to _wait_."

But the beta is always this delicate and careful. Sometimes the alpha misses that one alpha they had a friends with benefits situation. They would just push the alpha against the wall or down onto the bed and fuck and knot them. However, this does feel good. Being taken care of. It's lovemaking and as much as the alpha needs to be fucked into oblivion, their whole body feels all warm and soft when the beta treats them like this


	2. Day 02 - Comfort Scent (T)

The young beta looks at the alpha in front of her, there's _nothing_ about them in her mind. It's a handsome alpha, tall, tanned skin and dark eyes and hair. They had an incredibly soft and calm expression all the time. So if she's being sincere, she can see why she'd get together with this alpha. Just _together_ , not mated, there's no indication of a mating and the alpha seems to avoid talking about it. Maybe to not upset her, she's already upset enough about the void in her memories.

But other things bother her. It's been a week and she hears it _every_ night, the distressed sounds that come from the alpha's bedroom. Little moans and whimpering and tossing around the bed until she hears the door being open and steps walking away. Every night at 2 in the morning, she hears the nightmares. And forty-five minutes lates - she waits - the steps come back and the alpha is in their room again. Does she knows what they're about? Is she supposed to do something? Her instinct tell her that she's supposed to help.

"Alpha?" She asks quietly.

"Yes?"

"How... how many things you're not telling me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I notice things, I'm not _stupid_. I noticed sometimes it looks like... you want to get closer and you don't."

"Don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I can hear your nightmares. You screamed last night," it makes the alpha stop mid-action and put the forl down again. "Don't lie to me."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Whatever you want doesn't make me more uncomfortable than you screaming in panic," the beta gets up and walks to stop beside the alpha. "Can you turn?" The alpha does, head hanging low. "Alpha?"

"Hm?"

"We're together."

"Sorta. You don't remember."

"But we're together. Do we sleep together?" The alpha nods. "It helps with your nightmares?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. You don't have to explain."

"Just..." the alpha reaches and fidgets with a loose thread on the beta's shirt and it looks like a thing they always do. "You're my comfort scent. That's why you stopped using scent blockers, actually. You said you wanted to be always there."

"Oh," the beta holds their face and the alpha seems to _melt_ under her touch. "That's why sometimes you seem to want to be closer?"

"Yes."

"You just want... comfort?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, it's stupid, it's cub's stuff-"

"Don't apologize. It's alright. You don't have to apologize for needing anything."


	3. Day 03 - babysitting

As a beta raised by betas, she's terrible at building nests. It still mostly an omega thing and _sometimes_ an alpha thing (even if they usually consider that their body is enough to be the protection - most alphas being tall and very warm). But she tried her best, using as many pillows and cushions and blankets as she could find at their place. She used every possible Pinterest inspiration photos to make the nest a perfect place, even if all nests she could find were made for an average sized omega. Not an adult big alpha like her mate.

She did her best and is all pride of her work. It's a small secret waiting for when the alpha would need.

Like today. The alpha is late, their shift ended a couple of hours ago. They look so small and tired today and the beta knows this look. A bad mental health day. She knows they probably walked around for a while, but it didn't work and they came back home like this. No words are needed, the beta helps them out of the heavy jacket and guide them to the bathroom. After a couple of years, she got pretty good and stripping her alpha, showering them and helping them into their favorite fluffy PJs. She also doesn't forget their tiny worn down teddy bear.

She takes them to the nest and the bright eyes full of joy makes it worth all the hours she put into this. Into turning the guest room into a pup room. The nest is a low bed covered in comfy things, all in the babiest blue and softest yellow. The wall are light blue too, covered in children's stickers. Butterflies, fairies, kittens, all the cute stickers she could find. There's a small bookshelf with many children's book, a crest with toys and the alpha's favorite stuffed animals. She also put an armchair for herself, it's large enough for the alpha to fit with her too, a sleeping bag rolled up beside so she can sleep there when the alpha wants her there but not in the nest.

It's a perfect pup room.

"Did you like it, little one?" The alpha nods. "Go in. This is for you."

"Thank you, mommy," they whisper.

Hesitantly, they stepped into the room. It's larger than a regular nest room. But the alpha is also larger than what a regular nest has as user. They get into the bed, takes one of the cushions and smell it. Then another then another, a pillow, two stuffed toys and a blanket.

"You scented all it?"

"Yes, my pup. All the toys and the books too. I scented them with my wrists, so it's weaker. But yeah, I marked everything."

They hugged the pillow: "Thanks you, mommy."

"It's ok, do you want me to read you a book?"

They nod. The beta closes the door behind her, takes the alpha favorite story from the bookshelf and finds her place on the armchair. The alpha looks about to ask her to be with them, but then blinks and lays down. Both knows that the first time a nest is used, it's supposed to be the safe place of one person even if it smells like someone else.

The beta smiles softly, watching the alpha being curled up, hugging the bear and surrounded by their comfort scent.

_Oh god, I love you so much._


End file.
